


Cats, Coffee, and Rainy Days

by heywon



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Cat Cafés, Cute, F/F, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heywon/pseuds/heywon
Summary: Jeon Heejin forgets her umbrella one day. She runs into a cafe, a unique one to say the least: A cat cafe. Where she meets a familiar face, but she doesn't know where she is from. Her bitter-looking face reminding her of a cat. She was really beautiful for sure.
Relationships: Jeon Heejin & Kim Hyunjin, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin
Kudos: 85





	Cats, Coffee, and Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> me not updating my hyewon fic and writing this on a whim (i'm sorry if it's bad I should be asleep but im stupid)

The unexpected rain destroyed Heejin’s mood today, cursing at herself that she forgot her umbrella. She ran through the puddles and saw herself burst through the doors of an unknown cafe. Her hair was soaking wet and her bright yellow jacket was at least salvaged.

She’s been working so hard on her classes the past two weeks—working on the few projects she had by herself with no help from her groupmates—and the stress was making her breakout. Two weeks of working nonstop on her dance routines and schoolwork, making her miserable. The only reason she was doing it because those were her midterms, and she will get it done with an A. 

She’s only a mess because that was from the lack of poor time-management on her part. She was just glad that she would finish by this Friday as soon as she just made those last details on the PowerPoint. She might just send it in instead now, since her schedule is in ruins now. 

A sigh of relief comes out of her.

“Welcome to Aeong Cafe!” She hears a delicate voice call.

Heejin looked up to see a familiar face, but she couldn’t pinpoint the name. Her large cat-like eyes stared directly at her. The atmosphere of the cafe was warm. Heejin looks around and sees the large window with a…

A cat?

This was just a cafe, right? Nothing too special.

Heejin’s eyes widen.

She was in a cat cafe.

She’s heard of them, but never knew one would be so close to the school. She’s never been to one either. It was something she just never had the time to check out. She doesn’t know what to expect. What if the cats hate her? She always loved cats, or at least only a little, she was more of a dog person. Her parents never really let her have any pets other than her dog, Nori. Who was pretty old at this point, she got him when she was around middle-school age.

When she steps closer, the cafe was unassuming at first. The bar full of espresso equipment, a curtain stamped with a paw print that covers the entrance to the kitchen. There are lots of chairs stuck in corners, many nooks and crannies for cats to perch, and just-

“Oh, my god, is that a cat?” Heejin whispers as her vision sets itself upon a cat that was lazing on the wooden stairs nailed to the wall. It was an adult cat, with orange fur and white paws. Heejin almost squeals at the sight of the cat.

A cough interrupted her focus on the cat.

“Are you going to buy anything?” The girl at the counter asks, tilting her head as her cat-like eyes stare her down. Heejin nervously blushes as the pretty girl stares at her.

“Uh, yeah.” Heejin tries to take her white bunny print wallet out of her jacket pocket. Her distracted brain doesn’t process when something brushes up against her leg and makes her jolt up and drop her wallet. 

She looks down to see the same orange cat that she had her eyes on rubbing against her leg. Looking up at her with large green eyes, letting out a small purr.

Heejin smiles softly as the cat takes a liking to her. Crouching down to grab the wallet and pet the cat. Letting her pet the adorable cat as it curls up against her. 

She was just so tuned out that the catgirl formerly behind the counter laughs at the girl.

Heejin looks up to see the girl staring back at her, a smile on her face, and her hand on her hip. The cat was distracting enough for her to not notice the pretty girl standing above her. A closer look at her face and Heejin blushes, she was even more pretty close-up. The worker crouches down and starts petting the cat with Heejin. Those eyes were a piercing bright green with a yellow circle stressing the color.

“This is Blue.” Her mellow voice captures the moment, “She likes head scratches, and she really doesn’t like new people all too much.” The pretty girl looks back at Heejin. “You’re the first person ever for her to come up to a new customer like that.”

Heejin nods, looking down back at Blue. Petting her as she mews quietly, relaxed. Heejin glimpses at the girl’s name tag.

Hyunjin.

“Blue is a tabby,” The girl named Hyunjin informs. The name was cheesy, Heejin looks at Hyunjin’s hand, which was scratching behind Blue’s ear. It was cradling the cat. “She’s usually pretty timid.”

Heejin’s hair dripped on the floor. Hyunjin’s eyes darted to the girl.

“Y-you’re Jeon Heejin.” Hyunjin gasps, quickly standing up. “And you’re drenched, I’ll get you a towel, ”

“Yeah, that’s me.” Heejin’s head tilted. The girl must’ve been in one of her classes. “Thank you for the offer,”

Hyunjin nods stiffly, before running through the curtains behind the counter and Heejin pets Blue more. She purrs louder, when she moves her hand away she licks at the back of her palm with the sandpaper tongue.

Hyunjin is gone for a few minutes, Heejin stares at the menu and back to the other cats that filled out the space. An orange cat caught her eye: The cafe was quiet, Heejin assumes that this was because of the terrible weather. Reminding her of how she needs to get home soon, her mom would kill her if she stayed out too late. Heejin’s eyes drift to the large window. The rain was not letting up. Taking off her wet jacket, she sighs and sits on one of the leather couches, Blue sits next to her and rubs against her. 

Hyunjin comes back to Heejin, giving her the towel. 

Heejin covers her head with the fluffy white towel, which makes her look just as adorable as the cats. 

“Thank you.” Heejin rubs her damp face with the towel.

Hyunjin stared at her. It was loving. Like a kitten staring at their owner. 

“Uh, can I help you?” Heejin looks at her.

“Oh,” Hyunjin looks like Heejin interrupted her thoughts. “Do you want anything to drink?” Hyunjin suggests.

Heejin smiles softly. “What do you recommend?” 

Hyunjin points at the menu, “I really like the hazelnut crepes and vanilla lattes.” Hyunjin pauses, “Or if you like less sweet things, I like the strawberry shortcake and a caramel cappuccino.”

The shortcake was tempting, but the crepes sounded amazing. The thought made her sweet tooth crave for it. The flavor of hazelnut chocolate filled her taste-buds. Plus fruits did not feel too appetizing.

“The crepe and latte, please,” Heejin’s deep voice says, smiling at Hyunjin.

“Coming right up!” Hyunjin says, remembering the customer's order quickly. “I’ll be quick!”

Heejin giggles at the chaotic nature she exerts. The girl focuses her attention on Blue, who has found a place in Heejin’s lap. She hears the espresso machine’s steam wand hiss. The cat's purr quietly.

Hyunjin returns with her vanilla latte. The art on the top resembled the shape of a bunny, which made her smile. That was her favorite animal. “Thank you,” she quickly says, picking the cup up and slowly sipping on the hot drink.

Wow. That’s great. It was so much cleaner and less bitter than the instant coffee packets she used. It was sweet, and the vanilla was only subtle, not overpowering the espresso. Heejin’s body filled with warmth as she drank more before setting down the cup. 

Blue lays her head closer on her lap, Heejin smiles idiotically into her lap. She touches her head gently, only stroking the cat’s fur down her back. Heejin fell in love with the cat. She was speechless that the place did not get more customers. She should tell her friends that they should make this their hangout spot.

Wait, are any of them allergic to cats?

“Here,” Hyunjin’s soft voice says, setting down a plate of crepes filled with Nutella and topped with fresh berries. The popular girl’s face lights up as she sees the plate. Heejin grabs her wallet before being stopped by a gentle touch.

“It’s on the house,” Hyunjin whispers, before sitting next to her on the couch.

“What? No, I want to pay.” Heejin grabs her wallet out again before Hyunjin snatches it away.

“No.” Hyunjin refuses, holding wallet high above Heejin. “I said, it’s on the house.”

Heejin pouts at Hyunjin, before sighing and sitting down and cutting her crepe into bite-sized pieces. She bites into the pastry, the flavorful crepe fills her up instantly. Her eyes light up and she looks straight at Hyunjin.

“This is fantastic!” Heejin was in love with this place. She was definitely not ready to go home yet. Before she knew it, the crepes were eaten quickly, but it left her full.

Meow 

Blue looks up at her and Hyunjin chuckles. Heejin looks at the window. The rain was gone, and she was sad; she had to go home. She had to say goodbye to Blue and Hyunjin, Her cup was empty and she couldn’t bear to leave. 

Hyunjin takes the cup and plate away to the back. Blue sat on Heejin’s lap, her luck just diminished, and she started petting Blue, whispering small goodbyes to her. Now to leave Hyunjin, who was probably cleaning those dishes in the kitchen. Heejin watches as she reenters the cafe where she holds a small yellow paper envelope in her hands. 

Heejin stands up and Blue sits next to Hyunjin, who looks exactly like the girl.

Hyunjin was weird.

Where was she from?

Hyunjin hands Heejin the letter, who pockets it in her jacket pocket. “Everything was amazing, thank you,” Heejin says.

“I think you’re amazing too,” Hyunjin says, before blushing. “I m-mean, thank you for coming!”

Heejin laughs at the slip, she smiles before leaving the store.

Hyunjin looks at Blue.

“Don’t look at me like that, I know she’s been my crush for a year,” Hyunjin argues.

Blue meows, a protest from her, and Hyunjin gasps.

“I am NOT a simp!”

Her heart just flutters at Hyunjin, the pretty face smiling because of her. And taking care of her when she was at the cafe. Her face flushed and her heart warmed. She wants to scream into her pillow right now. Her day felt brighter after being with Hyunjin, even for a day. 

That letter she wrote.

She was a fool.

To Jeon Heejin,

I know you might not know me. I have been quiet in all the classes we have had together. My name is Kim Hyunjin, and I have been a secret admirer of yours since you entered that first class in our 1st year. I don’t know if you’re able to reciprocate my feelings, but I wanted you to know what I felt about you. The more I see you be happy, the more my heart flutters. The biggest smile comes across my face. I don’t know what to say, but you’re the cutest.

Kim Hyunjin, not a catgirl 

P.S. here’s my number if you want to respond… 

Heejin looks at the bottom of her letter, the number she can call. Her fingers dial in the digits into her phone, her body hesitating as she presses the green button. 

A familiar gentle voice picks up on the other line, Heejin feels relieved.

“Hello?” The cat-like girl greets.

“Hyunjin?” Heejin asks, her heart racing.

A pause, it scared Heejin. Beads of sweat took place on her forehead and she felt her stomach churn. She stared at the wall blankly.

“Yeah?” Hyunjin’s voice sounded distraught.

“Do you want to, uh?” Heejin’s voice couldn’t produce the words. Instead, she plays with strands of her hair.

“Hm?” Hyunjin hums.

“Goonadate?” Heejin spills out quickly.

“Say that again?” Hyunjin asks, “But slower?”

Heejin huffs as she blows air out.

“Do you want to go on a date?” Heejin almost hung up and the awkward silence filled the room.

Heejin hears a loud scream on the other line, almost bursting her eardrums out.

“YES!” Hyunjin’s soft voice turns enthusiastic. 

Heejin falls back on her bed and screams into her pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> LOLLLLLL college is kicking my butt.


End file.
